Long Long Journey: Part 3
by midnyteblue
Summary: Jack and Daniel story: From the beginning there was something to be discovered - This is their third year as friends and lovers. Inspired by the sounds and lyrics of the beautiful Enya (and many others). *** SLASH ***


**This Will Be Our Year**

 **Author:** Midnyteblue  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Daniel, Friendship/Slash  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Spoilers:** Previous Story - Long Long Journey: Year 1 & 2 + 'Demons'  
 **Summary:** Jack and Daniel spend New Years the best way they know how *Yep there's sex*  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine never have been or will be. Fic inspired by the beautiful Carrie Underwood  
 **AN:** This story follows on from my previous series. If you don't like slash fics then do not read, it's easy!  
 **AN2:** For those of you continuing on with my story, it's great to see you again. I hope you like it :)  
 **AN3** : There is now a Spotify Playlist based on these fics with all the songs that have already been used as well as quite a few that will eventually have their place in Jack and Daniel's story. 

* * *

"Carter, next time either Daniel or I try to help someone..."  
"Yes Sir, I'll kick both of you." Sam grinned as they walked back down the ramp, "That's an order right Sir?"  
"How did you go SG1, you're overdue."  
"Barrel of laugh's sir. Chicken pox, Satan, Teal'c died – the usual."

General Hammond blinked as his flagship team walked past him with a nod and salute before leaving the gate room to change. Obviously they were alright despite Colonel O'Neill's statement but even he could recognise the need for the year to be over. He wasn't a huge believer in the concept of a 'New Year equals New Beginnings' but at the same time he held out hope that just once his favorite team could catch a break

"Briefing room in 30." He called after them. He turned to look at the Stargate, the iris closed for the last time in 1998. All teams had been re-called for New year's except those at the Alpha site and when it re-opened in 48 hours it would be in a new year – the last year of the millennium.

* _What will the New Year bring.*_

…

Daniel was a little quieter than usual during the briefing although everyone agreed the mission had been a success and Hammond wondered if his request for the team not to have their usual week off for the holidays had been a good one.

"Anything further to add? Dr. Jackson?"  
"No General, I agree that in the end all turned out well."  
"Excellent well if you don't mind, I have two Granddaughter's who I promised to hug before this year ended. Go home people and I'll see you in a few days."

Hammond stood and left the room leaving everyone to move in their own time.

"What are we all doing tonight?" Jack asked as he leant back in his chair, "Burgers, beer, maybe a salad – the offer is there?"  
"It sound's intriguing O'Neill however I have made prior plans."  
"With who?"  
"Dr Fraiser has offered a similar option at her residence to which I have accepted."  
"Sweet, Carter I assume you will be joining him?"  
"Actually Sir I'm going to see my niece and nephew tonight. My Sister in law asked over Christmas and I agreed. I don't see them often enough."  
"Okay then. Daniel? Don't leave me hanging."

Daniel rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement,

"I have some things to do at my apartment first; bills, fish, and here - camera need's a look at - and then I'll head over. 6 okay?"  
"Perfect. Happy New year everyone."

Jack got up and headed out the door with Teal'c following. Daniel rose from his seat and Sam walked over to give him a hug,

"Have a happy New Year Daniel."  
"You too Sam." He gave her a kiss on the cheek  
"Everything okay with...everything?"  
"Yeah it's fine." Daniel nodded, "I'm just tired. I don't sleep so well being chained up outside."  
"Yeah it wasn't the most comfortable situation I've been in."  
"Anyway, a good night's sleep will help. Janet gave me something to help with the muscle aches."  
"Good news. Well have a good day off tomorrow. Any plans?"  
"A few." Daniel mused and Sam grinned  
"I know better than to ask."

They left the room and got into the elevator. Daniel got out first and waved his farewell. He walked into his office, closed the door behind him and glanced up before leaning back into Jack's arms,

"You got the camera's."  
"As requested."  
"Thankyou."

Daniel turned in his arms and rested his head on Jack's shoulder who in turn wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist.

"Are you ready to go home?"  
"Yeah. I meant what I said, I do need to go to the apartment to pay some bills and feed my fish but then I'll be over."  
"Okay, just don't be too long. I have plans for us."  
"I have plans for us too." Daniel agreed, "We haven't um, well I haven't had you to myself in a while."  
"It's been a few weeks." Jack agreed.

Daniel looked up and kissed Jack, a kiss full of promise.

"I'll be home soon."  
"Give the fish lots of food."  
"Why is that?"  
"I'm not letting you go back until you have to."

Jack opened the door and left Daniel to finish up. Daniel in turn quickly made sure his office was packed up with the computer off before grabbing his jacket. He was anxious to get what he needed to done and to spend a whole thirty-six hours at home.

It had been a rough end to the year and he was keen to see it end and to start afresh. The past three weeks had seen Jack's ex-wife Sara come back onto the scene – something he wasn't too thrilled about, especially when he'd found her and Jack kissing in their home. He believed Jack when he said it had been completely one sided but it had taken more than a week for Daniel to accept it and to forgive him. There had also been Chelsea's wedding and then Christmas, during which time they had been staying with Jack's mum before returning to Colorado and getting straight back into life at the SGC.

Daniel had stayed at the apartment after the incident with Sara until their flight out to Massachusetts and then on their return the men had had different work schedules with Daniel going off-world with SG8 and Jack being "requested" to submit his back log of reports. Daniel had returned for a day before SG1 had left for their last mission and that day Jack had been locked away with Hammond to discuss the training schedule for the next six months.

In all it had been a long time since the couple had spent any time together aside for some brief moments during the wedding and Daniel was keen for their dry spell to come to an end

He drove to his apartment and let himself in, waving to one of his neighbors along the way.

"Away again Dr. Jackson?"  
"Hello Mr Reynolds, yes but thankfully only a quick trip this time."  
"You need to slow down son."  
"I have some holiday's coming up in a few weeks. I don't plan for much to happen."  
"That's good to hear. You have a good night."  
"You too – happy new year."

Daniel sat down to sort his mail and balance his cheque book to pay some bills. He hated paying for things he didn't use – but at the same time he acknowledged that it was necessary for Jack to keep his job and in light of that he would continue to pay what he had to so they could maintain their cover. He fed his fish and grabbed a few things before leaving, heading to Jack's a little after six.

He pulled up in front of the place he called home and felt a rush of contentment as he took in the building. He grabbed his things and walked inside. Placing his things by the door he stood in awe at the sight before him. Jack had a fire going and a blanket was placed in front of it, soft music was playing in the background. The Christmas tree was still up and the lights from it cast a soft glow over the rest of the room. He walked further in and noticed a bottle of wine and some glasses to the side of the blanket whilst Jack was standing in the kitchen serving what looked like Thai food into two bowls.

"What's all this?"  
"This, Dr. Jackson, is dinner being served."  
"What happened to the BBQ?"  
"Honestly I'm happier with this option."

Jack came around the bar and placed the two bowls on the floor before pouring out two glasses of wine,

"The phone is disconnected, there's a warm fire and I have no intention of doing anything tonight except eating, relaxing and being with you. Hope that's okay?"  
"Perfect." Daniel smiled as he removed his shoes and sat on the rug. "Thai? You don't like Thai."  
"I don't *not* like it, it's just not my first choice. Tonight however it seemed like a good option."  
"Are you trying to bribe me?"  
"Not bribe, love." Jack passed over a bowl and raised his glass, "To you Dr Jackson, and an amazing year."  
"Amazing? Should I remind you of some of the things that happened this year?"  
"Yes Daniel, please remind me." Jack took a sip of his wine and sat back. Daniel realised he was being serious and so he started listing some of what had happened over the previous twelve months.  
"Well we both had to re-live a very traumatic experience over and over again, I ended up with Sarcophagus addiction, you were pinned to a wall, black holes, alien possession, generally being shot at, Teal'c died only yesterday! Not to mention Sara and you...anyway it's been a long year, I'm not sure it's been amazing." Daniel took a sip of wine and picked up his bowl. Looking over at Jack he found him still holding his glass with a smile. "What, do you deny any of that happened?"  
"Definitely not. All that happened and more."  
"So what has made it an amazing year Colonel?"  
"You."  
"Okay you'll have to use more words than that Jack."  
"*You* have made it an amazing year Danny. Sure all that happened, but you know what else happened? This year you started to believe me when I talked about our future. You made this house your home – sure you don't live here officially but when you say home I know you mean here and that's what counts. You opened up to me even more and let me in on more of your past than you have before and most importantly, this year you gave yourself to me in every way imaginable. You showed me absolute trust and love in so many ways, not just the obvious, and that Danny has made this year absolutely amazing."

Daniel lowered his eyes and gave a shy shrug,

"I didn't think of it like that."  
"And that alone makes me wonder. Never doubt your worth Danny, I certainly never will."  
"Well by that same thinking You have also made it a pretty amazing year yourself."  
"I'm sure *that* is debatable."  
"Why? Jack this year you have helped me trust and love you. You have waited so patiently for me to come to my own conclusions about our relationship and even when you've been incredibly annoyed at me you have still listened which is more than most people have ever done for me. Not to mention we went to Egypt AND Disneyland."  
"I also screwed up in a pretty epic way."  
"Okay so it wasn't a high point but that's past now."  
"Yeah it is." Jack smiled. He took a bite of his food before Daniel raised his own glass,  
"To an amazing year."  
"Definitely an amazing year."

The pair finished their meals with only light banter and as Jack moved their empty bowls back to the kitchen Daniel poured them another glass of wine. Jack came back and offered his hand, Daniel took it and Jack pulled them together, his arms wrapped around his waist, and began moving to the music.

The two men hadn't really danced together before but a little over a week earlier at Chelsea's wedding, Jack had made the bold move to dance with Daniel in front of everyone. It was a moment neither of them would forget.

"Let's make sure we do this more often." Daniel spoke as he leaned further into jack

The two men danced for a few more songs, each content just to be with the other,

"I've missed you Jack." Daniel admitted, "I know that we've been together except for that week, but it hasn't been just us, and I think we need it."  
"I agree. I can't wait for our time off in February, just you and me and a little snow."  
"Hopefully more than just a little."  
"Danny next year will probably be just as crazy as this year, let's face it, we don't exactly have a mainstream job. But I want us to try and spend at least one day or night a week where it's just us. No one coming over, no apartment, no translations or sport. Just us – no matter what we're doing or how we feel."  
"Only one night a week?"  
"I won't say no to more."  
"But no less."  
"Nope, no less. I love you Danny, so freaking much."  
"Show me."

Jack didn't hesitate as he placed a hand on the back of Daniel's head and kissed him as hard as he could. Daniel responded with equal vigor and pressed himself as close to Jack as he could. There was no gentleness between them as they made their way upstairs, stopping every few steps to push themselves against the other.

They managed to make it into their room without injury and they fell onto the bed. Jack pulled on Daniel's shirt whilst Daniel fiddled with his belt buckle. Neither man was willing to relinquish his task and it took longer than it probably should have for the offending items to be removed but time wasn't an factor for either man. Jack pulled on his own shirt and this time Daniel helped, the force of them both trying to remove it resulted in the neckline tearing a little

"There goes another one." Jack breathed  
"I'll take you shopping."

Daniel made light work of Jack's clip buckle and boxers and in one swift movement he took Jack's length in his mouth and far as he could. Jack hissed and grabbed the sheets, his fingers digging into the mattress

"God Daniel..."

Daniel moved up and down slowly but firmly, occasionally scraping his bottom teeth along the shaft as he moved up causing Jack to squirm each time.

"My turn." Jack eventually demanded. He used his strength to pull Daniel up off him and roll him over so he was on top. He crushed himself to Daniel once again and found he could faintly taste himself on his lovers lips. Kissing his way down Daniel's body he briefly squeezed Daniel's growing muscles along his arms and ran his hands over his abdomen. "Geeze you're incredible." He breathed. He glanced up to see Daniel blush faintly and that was enough for Jack's sense of reasoning to leave him completely. He took Daniel into his mouth and repeated what Daniel had done for him, also grabbing Daniel's balls and rolling them gently in his hands. Daniel arched his back which helped to push himself further into Jack's mouth. Daniel wasn't a small man and it took a bit of effort for Jack to accommodate all of him but he always managed.

Jack released him and kissed his way back up his body, he was vaguely aware of Daniel flinching slightly when too much pressure was put somewhere but he filed the thought away till later. He once again reclaimed Daniel's mouth and the two fought for dominance, both wanting to be inside the other and also to have the other inside them. Daniel got the upper hand by rubbing himself directly against Jack, a maneuver he had discovered a few months into their physical relationship, it worked every time.

Jack groaned and rolled himself over, reaching for the lube in the bedside drawer as he did. He passed it to Daniel who made light work of the cap and poured a small amount into his hand. He quickly applied it to himself before using his fingers to gently push inside Jack. Jack pushed back against Daniel's hand, wanting more but before he could say anything Daniel knelt behind him and placed himself at Jack's entrance. He pushed inside and after a moment felt the muscles relax allowing him to move further in. Jack groaned in pleasure and Daniel's breathing hitched as he felt Jack tighten around him. He moved in and out, gently at first but it didn't take long for either man to throw caution aside, jack pushing back as hard as Daniel pushed forward.

Sweat dripped from Daniel's forehead as he came with a shout. Jack felt his release and matched it with his own.

Daniel leant back on his knees to take the weight off Jack who had collapsed onto the bed, neither man spoke a word as they fought to catch their breath. Jack reached back and took Daniel's hand, pulling him down next to him. Jack rolled a little so they were facing each other and he reached up to run his fingers lightly over the younger mans brow,

"You're beautiful."  
"I'm not."  
"You are to me Danny." Daniel smiled and dropped his eyes. Jack was always calling him names; Beautiful, Babe, Space Monkey – even Danny was a name no one had used before he'd come along, at least not since his parents. Each one left him with a feeling of love even if he didn't believe the sentiment they implied. "One day you will believe me."  
"Guy's aren't 'beautiful'."  
"Beauty is in the eye and all that." Jack grinned, "One day you'll see yourself through my eyes."  
"Done that." Daniel grinned and Jack rolled his eyes at the memory of the body swapping experience.  
"I meant figuratively."  
"Not much is figurative in our job."

Jack let the conversation drop with Daniel's statement and instead leant over to kiss him again

"Whatever you might think Danny, you are beautiful to me, your eyes and your heart, your mind and this body…damn."  
"You're not so bad yourself you know." Daniel kissed him back, "I love you so much Jack, so freaking much"

 _The warmth of your love  
Is like the warmth of the sun  
And this will be our year  
Took a long time to come_

The two men lay for a while in bed, simply content to be together. Eventually Jack got up and kissed Daniel's hand as he left the bed. Moments later Daniel heard the water running and just as he was contemplating whether to get up and join Jack in the bathroom, the object of his thoughts appeared and once again took his hand,

"Come on."

He pulled Daniel gently off the bed and into the bathroom where Daniel discovered more candles lit and the tub filling with warm water

"You planned this." He accused jokingly  
"Actually I planned for this to happen before sex but someone was a bit impatient."  
"Do I sense displeasure Colonel O'Neill?"  
"Nope, it was all pleasure, believe me."

Daniel smirked and Jack tested the water before stepping in and gesturing for Daniel to join him to which he happily obliged. The water was a bit hotter than he would usually have it but on Daniel's aching muscles it felt wonderful. Jack sat down with Daniel in front of him, he poured a bit of water on his back and put some shower gel on his hands before beginning to knead Daniel's back and shoulder muscles.

Daniel twitched each time Jack hit a particularly sore spot and Jack used that as a sign of where to focus his attention,

"Janet told me that you were complaining about your back being sore, why didn't you say anything?"  
"It's just a few aches, nothing life threatening."  
"Still, you need to look after yourself, you don't want to cause yourself a serious injury."  
"I'll be fine Jack, but that does feel pretty good."

Jack continued to massage Daniel's shoulders, his hands slipping down, on occasion, to feel Daniel's arms,

"There is some serious muscle happening here." Jack murmured, "You feel so good."  
"Kind of makes me wonder how you fell in love me in the first place when I was all scrawny huh."  
"You know why I fell in love with you. And if these muscles disappeared then I would still love you the same, but I'm certainly going to appreciate them now that they are here."  
"Never picked you for a muscle man."  
"Only if they are on you."

Jack kissed Daniel's shoulder and Daniel lent his head back to kiss him properly. Jack moved back as far as he could to give Daniel a bit more room but it wasn't lost on either man that they barely fit.

"I was thinking, tomorrow – would you perhaps want to move your fish in here?"  
"Really? Tomorrow? Our one day off?"  
"Late tomorrow."  
"I thought you didn't want me going back to the apartment anytime soon."  
"I don't – and if the fish are here there's less chance of you going back at all."  
"I'll be going back Jack."  
"I know, but still, I thought you liked the idea of moving them here."  
"I did! I mean I do, I mean…yes. Okay yes let's move them here tomorrow."  
"Excellent." Jack kissed Daniel again, cupping his cheek in his hand, "I can't believe how happy I am about some fish coming to stay."  
"They're good to talk to."  
"And I'm not?"  
"You're wonderful to talk to - most of the time"

Daniel picked up the wash cloth and began to clean the rest of himself,

"In a hurry to get out?"  
"Nope, but I am a bit sore and being crunched up like this isn't helping."  
"True, I think I might fix that soon."  
"Fix what?"  
"The space issue we have in here. The shower is tiny, the bath barely fits me let alone us. It wasn't an issue when I got this place because it was just me but now…"  
"Now…?" Daniel smiled  
"Now I think it's about time that we fixed the problem."  
"You're going to renovate for me?"  
"Nope, I'm renovating for us, unless you want to move we will need to renovate at some point."  
"A bigger bathroom."  
"Talk about relationship goals. Some people want a romantic weekend away, I want a bigger bath."  
"A bigger bath could lead to a romantic weekend." Daniel pointed out  
"I'll hold you to that." Jack vowed as he kissed Daniel's shoulder. Daniel put down the cloth he was using and leant back against Jack, stretching out as much as he could. The movement left him pressed against Jack and he felt him harden against him. He smiled inwardly but didn't comment  
"What do you want for the year Danny, for us?"  
"To not be shot?"  
"Good plan, anything else?" Jack deadpanned  
"I don't know." Daniel admitted as he once again picked up the cloth and swirled it absently in the water, "You know I don't plan ahead."

Jack remained quiet. He let his fingers play lightly over Daniel's hip and he relaxed back against the bath knowing Daniel would talk in his own time.

"At my birthday, I made a wish when I blew out my candles remember."  
"I do, you said you wished for a whole year with me, and then the following year you would wish for two years. Something like that anyway."  
"Exactly like that, I didn't want to be greedy and ask for forever, but I wanted more time than I'd already had. That's something I want for us this year – more time."  
"We will have our forever Danny."

Daniel was again quiet and Jack continued to absently brush his fingers along his skin

"I want the good times to outweigh the bad."  
"I think they do when things are taken into perspective. For every bad time we've had our good."  
"The bad times have been big though – and long."  
"Having a bad feeling Danny?"  
"No, well maybe. Perhaps it's just my general outlook."  
"Which has improved."  
"True."  
"Whatever happens next year Danny remember something for me."  
"That we have forever?"  
"Well yes but I was more thinking to remember that I love you."  
"That's easier to believe." Daniel smiled and Jack nuzzled the back of his neck and shoulder, "But uh, maybe you could help me believe it more." Daniel tilted his head so he could see Jack better and stretched up to kiss him. Thoughts of a longer bath fled as their passion grew and they sought to find release in each other.

 _Don't let go of my hand  
Now darkness has gone  
And this will be our year  
Took a long time to come_

Daniel pulled on a pair of sweats and wandered downstairs. Jack was snoozing upstairs and he'd promised he would wake the older man before the ball dropped at midnight.

The fire was still going and Daniel added another log to it before picking up his abandoned glass of wine, settling down on the couch with his two of his journals. He disregarded his normal journal for the time being and instead picked up one with a red cover, the pages were yellowed slightly with age. He read through a few of his previous entries as he finished his wine. He sat staring into the fire for a long time, the flames dancing

 _'He says it all the time – everyday in fact, and this time I believe it – more than I have in the past. We have already been through so much together, even before he kissed me that morning at the cabin, I knew. He shocked me that day but in a good way and he's continued to surprise me ever since. Even what happened with Sara was a surprise because it wasn't something I thought would happen from him and that in itself says everything. It says how much I can trust him and believe him when he says it._

 _He wants to know what I want for the year ahead, but I don't want anything more than what we have. I don't want the forever he's spoken about, not yet. I want what we have now. The future is unknown and nothing I do now will change what will happen then so why can't we just simply *be*. One day soon I'll want more, and the future he's described sounds amazing but right here and now I want a warm fire on a cold night and the knowledge that when he tells me he loves me – it's real. That's what I want for the new year._

 _He has pulled me out of the deepest holes my mind could make and he appreciates me for who I am, not what I can give him. This year I won't doubt it, I won't doubt him._

 _I have always attempted to define love but now I know that love isn't one thing to be defined. There are so many elements that I can't even begin to describe them, and to list them would take more pages than this journal would hold which is why for the first time I actually believe it's real.'_

 _And I won't forget  
The way you held me up when I was down  
And I won't forget the way you said,  
"Darling I love you"  
You gave me faith to go on_

Daniel put down his Journal and gazed once again into the fire. He felt more than heard Jack come up behind him and he reached up for his hand,

"Can't half tell who's older in this relationship huh. Can't even go two rounds without needing some downtime."  
"They weren't exactly easy rounds Jack."  
"Still, We can definitely see where your youth comes in handy."

Daniel didn't want to enter into a debate this close to the beginning of a New Year so he kept quiet, storing the conversation away for future discussion,

"Journaling on New Years?"  
"In a good way. Dessert?"  
"Haven't we already had dessert?" Jack smirked. Daniel rolled his eyes but got up anyway to head to the kitchen.  
"Hot or cold?"  
"Both?" Daniel chuckled but obliged and pulled out the waffle maker  
"Why is it that Dessert and Breakfast are almost the same thing?"  
"I don't personally believe in ice-cream for breakfast Danny, but if you were ever offering I wouldn't say no."  
"Well in theory it's just milk and a little sugar – nothing more than what you would usually see at a breakfast table."  
"Pancakes, waffles, fruit...I see your point. What about bacon and Eggs?"  
"Candied bacon and Soufflé?"  
"I can see the potential here, we should do it one day."  
"A Backwards day."  
"Teal'c would love it."  
"Teal'c or you?"  
"Definitely Teal'c."  
"Right, Backwards day it is. Pencil it in for the 11th."  
"Done."  
"You're not going to forget this are you?"  
"Not a chance."

Daniel shook his head in amusement as he poured vanilla into the mix. Whisking it quickly he poured some batter onto the iron and closed it.

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your cooking?"  
"Once or twice."  
"You always go to so much effort."  
"Someone has to cook Jack."  
"Yes but most people would have just opened the freezer and grabbed a few waffles out of a packet, and here you are at 2300 just 'whipping up' a batch of Waffles."  
"These taste better."

Jack just shook his head and turned on Daniel's coffee machine.

"Can I interest you?"  
"You always interest me – especially in your Blue's. And when you're coming out of a shower. Changing in the locker room, doing yard work...I'm sorry what were we talking about?" Jack chuckled and took down two cups from the cupboard.\  
"I'm taking that as a yes – for now."

Daniel removed the waffles and poured more batter before walking over to Jack,

"Jack, I'm not getting into it now but at some point you and I are having a discussion about some things, especially the point you seem to keep bringing up regarding your age. For now I'll just say this, You are exactly who I want and exactly who I need. I love you for who you are and I wouldn't want you to be any different."  
"I just don't know how I'll be able to keep up with you."  
"You have no problem there."  
"I don't now, but later on..."  
"later on we talk then. Jack there is no need to worry about this now and I doubt it's something we need to worry about anytime soon. You are one of the fittest people I know, my guess is that you were tired from being awake most of the night just like I was. On a normal day it's me trying to keep up with you."  
"You do well Daniel."  
"And so do you. Very well." Daniel ran his hands up under Jack's jumper and across his back muscles which rippled under his touch.  
"I was awake all night." Jack admitted  
"You didn't even micro sleep?"  
"No way was I sleeping while you were chained up Danny."

Daniel leant up and kissed Jack softly. No matter how often he saw the proof it still amazed him that someone would bother to care about him. Jack pushed Daniel away after a minute and nodded over to the waffle iron,

"Keep that up and not only will we have burnt waffles but we won't make midnight."  
"You're very eager tonight Colonel."  
"I've barely seen you in a week and we haven't been alone together in nearly three weeks. I'm very eager."  
"I'm glad because I have plans for midnight."

Jack's eyes gleamed and he felt an adrenalin surge

"I think I'll like midnight."  
"Midnight will only be the beginning."

 _Now we're there and we've only just begun  
This will be our year  
Took a long time to come_

Jack sat reclined on the couch with Daniel lying between his legs, his head resting against his shoulder. The fire was still roaring, music was still playing the background and The TV was on with the sound off showing them a visual of Times Square without any of the fast-paced commentary.

"Do you remember this time last year?" Danny asked quietly  
"I'll never forget it." Jack confirmed  
"Tell me about it."

Ever since a particularly strange occurrence involving a Woozle earlier in the year, Jack had taken to telling Daniel stories, mostly from children's books but occasionally he asked Jack to recount his past. This was the first time he had asked him to recount a shared experience, Jack's eyes moved from the TV to the fire as he recounted his version of events.

"We were here, almost exactly like we are now except the TV sound was on. We were talking about how the year might play out and you said that however you spend New years was how you would spend the rest of the year. I was more than happy for that to happen, I had you in my arms and that was more than enough – it really was. But then you looked at me." Daniel glanced up to find Jack staring at him and their eyes locked, "Everything that you couldn't say was there. You got up and I was so confused, I wasn't sure if you wanted me or if you didn't because your eyes – they said you did but then you got up. Until that point I hadn't believed that I would ever have you but then we went upstairs and everything changed."  
"I'll never be able to forget what happened Jack, but you helped me to remember that it wasn't what my life was about. I refuse to let that define who I am and I needed new memories to push out the old."  
"My life goal."  
"So you keep saying." Daniel smiled and turned his attention back to the TV  
"I love seeing you smile, your eyes get lighter and bluer whenever you smile. The only other time they go that color is when the Stargate engages."  
"Eye color doesn't change that much Jack."  
"Yours do, so many different shades depending on what you're thinking or feeling. Light blue when you're happy and excited, normal blue when you're reading or studying, almost grey when you're upset– I always know what's really going on with you by your eyes."  
"I didn't think you looked that hard."  
"I'm very perceptive." Jack grinned  
"Which one is your favorite?"  
"Definitely light blue although I have a close second. I'm going to work very hard to make sure I see more light blue next year."

Daniel glanced at the TV and indicated to it with a nod,

"This year. Happy Birthday Jack."  
"I love that you're the first to wish me happy birthday, it makes me look forward to it. Happy New Year Danny." He turned his head down to kiss his partner, "I seem to recall you had plans for midnight?"

Daniel kissed him again and silently rolled over so he was lying chest to chest on his partner. As he sat back to take his sweater off the thought ran through Jack's mind that midnight blue was a very close second.

 _The warmth of your smile  
Smile for me, little one  
And this will be our year  
Took a long time to come_

It was getting close to midday before Daniel opened his eyes and even then he wasn't so sure he wanted them to open. His body was aching in almost every way and all he really wanted to do was stay under the blankets.

The room was dark – almost black thanks to the block out curtains that Jack had put up over the summer. Jack being the morning person in the relationship, was often awake at the crack of dawn however Daniel was a night owl and his desire to sleep in was often hampered by the sun. The curtains allowed him to sleep in comfort

He lay there trying to decide whether to get up or whether to roll back over when he caught the scent of fresh coffee and he realised what it was that woke him. Jack always joked that if he ever needed to get Daniel moving then he only needed to grind some beans but it wasn't far from the truth. As his brain kicked into gear he noticed other smells and sounds coming downstairs. He rolled himself over and 'fell' out of bed, barely managing to stand up. Pulling on his pajama pants, he looked around briefly for his shirt but not seeing it he shrugged and made his way downstairs.

The living area had been tidied up from the night before and Daniel noticed that once again music was playing and Jack was in the kitchen humming along to the soft tune. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched as Jack went about making breakfast – or maybe lunch, turning to walk towards him with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands,

"Now that's what I call a birthday present." Jack grinned as he took in Daniel's bare torso and bed hair. He handed over Daniel's coffee and placed his hands on Daniels hips before leaning in to kiss his forehead."  
"I did actually get you something."  
"I thought you gave it to me last night." Jack quipped and Daniel chuckled,  
"Okay so I got you something else. It's at the apartment though."  
"We'll get it later when we grab the fish."  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"Because you needed sleep and to heal. And I only woke a few hours ago myself."  
"How many is a few?"  
"I don't know – like four…five. Yup, five."  
"Wow, big sleep in." Daniel rolled his eyes, "Thanks." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder as he leant over to place a plate with bacon and toast on the table. Daniel covered Jack's hand with his own and squeezed it lightly before picking up his knife and fork. "So what were your plans for today?"  
"I hate to say the words 'yard work' but we have been gone for a few weeks. And I wouldn't mind moving one or two things around to properly fit in the tank. Oh and the tree."  
"Domestic day it is."

Daniel bit into his toast and chewed slowly, taking a slow sip of coffee he began to stare into nothing.

"Dull blue, bordering grey. What are you thinking."

Daniel blinked as Jack spoke and he shrugged,

"We don't have to move the fish in today, I mean the day is already half over and there are quite a few things that need doing."

Jack raised an eyebrow and sat down opposite. He took a sip of coffee and just waited

"We can move them another day."  
"Okay." Jack shrugged and looked around,  
"Well that does free up some time. Well let's make a plan of attack – house or yard – your choice."  
"You're not mad?"  
"I make a point of never being mad on my birthday – call me selfish but that's how I work."  
"Seriously?"  
"Danny, we talked about moving in your fish and you seemed good with it, so I know when you're ready it will happen. Today, next week, next year I don't care."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Now let's get to it, I don't want to spend the whole day cleaning."

…

It took until mid afternoon for the men to work their way through the list of chores that needed urgent attention. Jack mowed the yard whilst Daniel packed up the tree and then they swapped with Daniel doing some weeding whilst Jack vacuumed and re-made the bed with clean sheets. He put the last load of washing through the machine and went back to the kitchen where Daniel was making an inventory of the fridge and pantry.

"We seriously need to shop."  
"There isn't much open today, we'll go out as soon as we come back from off-world. I won't say tomorrow because that will probably mean we'll never come back."  
"Well at least no one will have to clean out the fridge, it's pretty much done."

Jack chuckled as he poured them both a drink,

"Maybe we'll get a bit more time at home this year."  
"Yes, and Apophis will be our next house guest. I don't think so."  
"Does it bother you?" Daniel turned to look at Jack with a puzzled expression,  
"Does what bother me?"  
"That we don't get much time at home – we are always working."  
"It's the job, it's what we're paid for."  
"But it's not exactly your chosen profession. I worry some times that you don't get enough ruins and old crap to dig through."  
"It's not crap Jack, and I have more degrees than archeology."  
"My brainiac." Jack nodded affectionately, "But still, remember last year when we spent a few days on that planet just digging around? You can't tell me you don't miss that."  
"Where's this coming from?"  
"I don't know. I just worry about you sometimes."  
"What about? You look after me in every way imaginable."  
"And will continue to do so. I just want to make sure you're happy Danny, not just with me but with everything, the house, your job…I mean maybe SG5 would be more what you are looking for?"  
"Jack what's going on?"  
"Nothing…well…it's been requested that perhaps you play a bit more of a role with SG5."  
"A bit more of a role? How much is a bit?"  
"Like a bit more – a lot more – like leading the team more."  
"What?!"  
"Hammond has been asked and so he asked me. It's not an order and you don't have to obviously, But Danny I was watching you before when you were weeding the yard, you were having a blast!"  
"I was pulling out a thistle bush, I'm not sure it was the most thrilling experience in my life Jack."  
"And that moment when you stopped pulling it out and you started digging in the soil with your fingers to get at the rock that was buried?"  
"It was in the way."  
"You brushed the dirt off it and moved the dirt around it gently just like you would an artifact, then you pulled it out and examined it before putting it to the side."  
"I think you were watching me a bit too closely." Daniel muttered and Jack could see he'd embarrassed him."  
"I love watching you Daniel, especially when you are doing something you love."  
"Jack, I don't want to lead SG5. I mean for me it wouldn't exactly be a promotion, I can't get much higher on the Airforce payroll and money aside, I love being on SG1. Okay so I don't get to dig around much anymore, but when I do it's the best and I can appreciate it so much more. If I was on SG5 then all I would be doing is digging."  
"Discovering."  
"I can do that just fine in my current role. Jack, SG5 are fantastic, and I do love going off-world with them even if it means that Captain Grey get's extremely protective because a certain Colonel, General, Captain and I'm pretty sure Jaffa have all had a word to him at some point…tell me I'm wrong?" Jack had the good grace to say nothing, "I thought so, but they have their job to do and so do I. Jack I may have tricked my way off-world originally and I know my presence on SG1 wasn't exactly what anyone had planned, but unless I'm ordered to do so then I don't want to give it up. I get to dig, meet new people, I've learnt more about linguistics than I ever would have on another team and I even enjoy the more physical side of it. I'm fitter than I've ever been and I love how that makes me feel! I'm stronger, more alert and above all of that, I really feel like I can do some good. Now all of that aside, do you want me off SG1?"  
"No, no I definitely don't want you off SG1. I mean Carter would kill me and I bet even Teal'c would have something to say on the subject – but no, I don't want to let you out of my sight. We need you out there Danny, you're the only one who seems to have any clue what's going on half the time. I just worry that one day it won't be enough."

The light in Daniel's head switched on as he realised what was actually going on,

"Jack I don't want you to ever worry about that. If it ever got to a point where saving the world isn't enough for me then I promise you'll be the first to know – and that will probably be a good time for me to consider resigning."  
"I don't see you resigning Daniel."  
"Not right now, no. But one day I will, maybe around the same time that you actually retire. And then we can both live happy lives that aren't dictated by the military."  
"But what would we do without someone telling us how to act and live?"  
"I can think of a few things." Daniel grinned, "The point is Jack, I don't want you to worry that I'm not getting what I need. I have everything I need right here."

Daniel looked past Jack and into the living area, he looked around and frowned. Walking upstairs he stood in the door of the study and pondered the space

"Lost something?" Jack asked from behind him  
"Yes, well no – I'm just looking for the best spot for the fish tank."  
"The tank?"  
"Yeah, I don't think the living area would really suit, not much room and it might raise some questions."  
"If anyone came over."  
"But up here, this is our space."  
"For our things."  
"Our tank."  
"What happened to wanting to wait to move them over here?"  
"Well I can't really claim to have everything I need here if everything isn't actually here."  
"Everything?" Jack asked quietly.  
"I can't move in Jack – but my fish can. Come on, let's go get them."

Daniel kissed Jack as he walked into their room to change. Jack followed with a smirk,

"You know you keep saying you can't move in but every week more and more stuff ends up here."  
"Shut up Jack."

 _You don't have to worry  
All your worried days are gone  
This will be our year  
Took a long time to come_

Daniel opened the door of his apartment and walked in, blowing on his hands

"It's freezing today."  
"It's certainly not warm." Jack agreed as he removed his coat  
"I may need to get a new Jacket before we go away."  
"You've lived here for well over a year now Danny, surely you have something."  
"No I don't think so. I spend so much time at the SGC I never bothered to update my wardrobe."  
"You lived in Chicago!"  
"Yeah." Daniel was noncommittal and Jack frowned,  
"Danny, you had a warm jacket in Chicago right?"  
"Of course I did."

Jack made a beeline for Daniel's room and walked straight over to his wardrobe.

"Jack stop it, this is crazy. Forget I said anything."  
"Daniel you have no warm clothes!"  
"I have *plenty* of warm clothes."  
"None of these are that warm Danny, they are fall weight at best."  
"They're fine. I don't spend that much time outside, I mean I pretty much live eighteen floors underground and the airforce have really mastered climate control." Daniel joked. Jack just shook his head and continued to move the hanging clothes aside. He came across a familiar brown jacket and he took it out in surprise,  
"You still have this?"  
"Oh, yeah I guess I do."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I don't know."  
"Daniel?"  
"I like it I guess, maybe I'm a bit nostalgic, who knows."Jack fingered the familiar battered leather as he looked at his lover and raised an eyebrow, "I kept it because it's a reminder of you and how we started." Daniel mumbled eventually.  
"We started well before I gave you this jacket. We started when I saw you decipher the Stargate. We may not have known it at the time but every time I see the gate spin in the gate room, that's what I think of."  
"We've been us for a while now huh."  
"A long while, and that's not changing. You can get rid of it you know, I doubt it's even that warm anymore – although it just matches the rest of the stuff in here if that's the case."  
"I love this jacket Jack. It reminds me that even at my lowest, someone is always around to help – even if I don't realise it at the time. And it's the warmest Jacket I own."  
"That fills me with confidence. Our next day off we'll go into Denver, there's a few stores there."  
"I hate wasting money."  
"You have it to waste at this point Daniel, you said it yourself earlier – you can't get much higher on the payroll."  
"I'm saving it."  
"For what?! A Rainy Day?"  
"You never know when you might need it." Daniel shrugged and Jack just rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, a trip to Denver. Maybe we can catch up with Ellie and Mel when we're there."  
"Already planned, Ellie rang this morning to say happy birthday and we sorted something out for next week."  
"Good. Speaking of birthday's…"  
"Present?" Jack grinned like a school kid and Daniel was glad for the distraction,  
"It's in the lounge room."

He walked out of the room and down the short hall into the main living space where Jack's gift was sitting on the glass coffee table. It was a small box but Jack was surprised at the weight. He tore the paper off and opened the hinged box to find a watch inside, His eyes widened in surprise as he realised what it was made of,

"Is this wood?"  
"Redwood and Ebony to be exact." Daniel nodded  
"Seriously?" Jack pulled it out of the box and turned it over in his hands, the solidness of the item explained the weight – even the band was made out of wooden links. A glint caught his eye and he looked closer, the first link in the band under the face sparkled lightly where there were three tiny crystals set into the wood. "Daniel are these what I think they are?"  
"Diamonds." Daniel nodded.  
"Woah. Daniel this must have cost…you really didn't have to get me anything like this! I mean you didn't have to get me anything at all, but this…"  
"Do you like it?" Daniel was a bit nervous  
"It's beautiful Danny, its more than that. Wow!"

Jack took off the watch he always wore and replaced it with his new one. Looking at it his eyes kept going down to the diamonds.

"Three diamonds."  
"Our promise to always be there for each other."  
"Danny."

Jack moved swiftly to kiss Daniel, their passion building until Daniel eventually pulled away.

"I broke that promise, never again."  
"I love you Jack."

 _And I won't forget  
The way you held me up when I was down  
And I won't forget the way you said,  
"Darling I love you"  
You gave me faith to go on  
__

It took close to three hours for the men to retrieve the tank from Daniel's apartment and to set it up again in the study. Both men acknowledged it would be a task to clean it out in the study but Jack put forward the idea of making the bathroom accessible via the room when they started the renovations. It seemed a logical solution and so the tank found it's new home.

"Bacardi, Midori, Tequila, Corona and Malibu." Daniel pointed out each fish to Jack as he rattled off their names.  
"Okay, explain?"  
"Came from the idea that someone could 'drink like a fish.'" Daniel shrugged and Jack chuckled  
"I like it, can we add in one more?"  
"Okay, what would we call it?"  
"JD."  
"Jack Daniel's."  
"It would be our first pet."  
"I pictured you as more of a dog person."  
"One day we'll get them too."  
"Them?"  
"Oh sure, you need two dogs, one to keep the other company. Especially as we're away all the time."  
Right." Daniel nodded as he stored everything away under the tank, He glanced at his watch. "Dinner?"  
"I vote we go out."  
"I second it."

Jack crossed the small space and stood behind Daniel, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"This is a huge step Danny, huge!"  
"They are just fish, but I have to admit it scares me a little. I guess I have to start somewhere."  
"You don't have to start anywhere Daniel. I don't want to force this relationship, I want us to want it together."  
"And I want us to one day be living together." Daniel acknowledged, "And my fish are part of that process."  
"Our fish. OMally's?"  
"I wouldn't expect anything else on your birthday."  
"Am I really that predictable?"  
"Yes and no. But let's face it Jack, when it comes to food choice then a poor defenseless moo cow would be your first pick."  
"Poor defenseless…oh that just hurts!"  
"Going to try veganism now?"  
"It doesn't hurt that much."

Daniel chuckled as he went to change his shirt.

…

The men walked into O'Mally's and looked around at the busy restaurant

"Probably should have called ahead." Jack muttered as a waitress came over,  
"Hi I made a reservation." Daniel smiled his most charming smile and Jack rolled his eyes as the waitress visibly melted  
"Of course, what name was that under sir?"  
"Jackson."

The waitress looked at the bookings,

"Of course sir, your table is ready. Please follow me."  
"You already made a booking?" Jack questioned  
"A few weeks ago."  
"What would you have done if I said I wanted to go to that Italian place?"  
"I wouldn't have cancelled that reservation, I would have cancelled this one."

Jack just shook his head in wonder as they followed the waitress around a corner into another section of the restaurant where Jack stopped suddenly as he saw they weren't alone.

"Happy Birthday Jack!" Cassie called out excitedly from her spot next to Janet. Sam the General both smiled whilst Teal'c nodded in his usual way.""  
"Hope you don't mind." Daniel spoke quietly, "I wasn't expecting us to have had the few weeks we had when I made the arrangements."  
"This is actually great." Jack grinned, "You're awesome Danny."

Daniel smiled as he went to sit by Hammond and Jack took the seat next to the very enthusiastic teenager.

"Did we surprise you? Did Daniel tell? I told him not to tell."  
"Daniel didn't say a word. Was this your idea Cass?"  
"No it was Daniel's. But how awesome is it?! He called it a surprise birthday."  
"Surprise birthday's are pretty fun. I've thrown a few but never actually had one myself. I'm glad you guys could make it." Jack acknowledged the rest of the group.  
"Cassie wouldn't have let us miss it." Janet replied, "And we wouldn't have wanted to. Happy birthday Colonel."

The group ordered their meals and spent the evening in happy companionship. Seating arrangements varied throughout the night as Cassie wanted to talk to everyone and Daniel watched happily as his friends all enjoyed themselves.

"I guess a toast is in order." Hammond suggested, "Happy Birthday Jack." He raised his glass to the Colonel and the others followed suit.  
"Jack!"  
"Daniel, were you wanting to say something?" Sam encouraged

Daniel looked around at his friends – his family and nodded

"Um sure. I guess, happy birthday Jack, everyone here was happy to come out and celebrate your birthday, I'm pretty sure there were no orders involved." Jack raised an eyebrow at Hammond who nodded his agreement. "You have kept us all safe out there in whatever we've come across and I'm personally pretty happy with that outcome. I mean I'm pretty sure I've only actually died once." Everyone laughed but Daniel noted that one of Jack's eyes twitched slightly. "My point is, Thank you for everything and I hope you've had a good night."

Sam and Janet cheered quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention to their table – Cassie cheered a little less quietly and Jack raised his glass in thanks

"Aww shucks guys. Seriously thank you so much for this. I was just expecting a steak and beer with my friend, and as great as that would have been, I'm really glad you are all here. My family."  
"To family." Teal'c raised his water glass  
"Family." Hammond echoed, "just do me a favor and don't die again this year okay."

The group laughed and continued their drinks. Daniel spent a bit of time talking with Cassie about how school was going and Jack settled in next to the General

"Thank's for coming General – as if you don't see us enough already."  
"I was happy to Jack. I love seeing you all outside of work, it reminds me that there is something worth fighting for."  
"There really is." Jack looked over at Daniel as he spoke excitedly with Cassie and Janet. George followed his gaze but quickly dropped his eyes – the more he didn't see the better."

…

Jack pulled back the covers on his bed and lay down, stretching his back out as he did.

"Did you have a good day?" Daniel looked up from his book  
"I really did! It was a normal day spent with the man I love and ended with my friends, all in all a fantastic day."  
"Good, that's good."  
"You know what would make it even better?"

Daniel glanced over and rolled his eyes,

"Teenager."  
"What! I can't help it if I get a bit excited by being in bed next to an incredibly gorgeous man with amazing eyes and an even more amazing body."

Daniel shook his head but placed his book on the bedside table and rolled over so he was partially lying on Jack,

"I love you Jack. Last year we spent New Years together and now here we are again, still."  
"Forever. We had a hard year Danny, this year will be *our* year. We deserve it."  
"Our year, sounds good to me." Daniel shifted so he was lying fully over his partner, "Let's start it right."

 _Now we're there and we've only just begun  
And this will be our year  
Took a long time to come  
Yeah we only just begun  
Yeah this will be our year  
Took a long time to come_

 **The End…For Now**


End file.
